


Evil inside of me

by Malale



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Community: mundo_caotico, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Evil Plans, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escalada del mal de Jack Spicer como ayudante del terrible y más reciente miembro de la Evil Leage of Evil, el Dr. Horrible. [Hecho para el Reto "Caótico" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll en el que debía trabajarse de manera conjunta con la comunidad Mundo Caótico]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 28-01-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el Reto [Caótico](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_and_roll/168513.html) de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll en el que debía trabajarse de manera conjunta con la comunidad Mundo Caótico]
> 
> Fic multichapter, uno detrás de otro, hecho con diferentes Drabbles. El título es parte de la letra de "On the Rise" de Dr. Horrible

**EVIL INSIDE OF ME**

**Un mal necesario.**

Llevaba tres días sin dormir. Tres días enteros. Setenta y dos horas completas. Setenta y dos horas, cincuenta y siete minutos y trece segundos, si quisiera ponerse exacto.

 

Tiene tres mesas de trabajo repletas de piezas de maquinara a medio ensamblar, cables, microchips y planos de sus últimos inventos. Tantos proyectos y tan poco tiempo.

Se pasa las manos por la cara, frotándose los ojos en un intento por desperezarse. Tiene que tener listo el prototipo para hoy, los planos para la semana que viene, y hacer cincuenta copias en tres semanas. Cada cosa de un artefacto diferente.

La puerta automática se abre, aunque no se molesta en mirar quien es. Está demasiado ocupado.

-Ey, inútil- lo llama. Reconoce la voz con desagrado, es Dead Bowie. Decide seguir ignorándolo –Bad Horse quiere ver ya el prototipo del desintegrador atómico.

Suelta un gemido de desesperación. Los dedos le tiemblan mientra empalma un par de cables. Hace rato que ha tenido que quitarse sus guantes por lo que le sudan las palmas y su traje de laboratorio rojo ( _como la sangre_ ) lleva un par de botones desabrochados.

-Estará listo en un par de horas.

-No, no, no, pequeño Billy- Dead Bowie hace con ademanes lentos con la mano, para acompañar sus palabras –El jefe lo quiere _ahora_.

-Pues _ahora_ no podrá ser, DB- contesta con cinismo, mirándolo por fin. Lo llama por sus iniciales porque sabe que lo odia. -¿No ves que estoy trabajando? Aun tengo que terminar los planos del nuevo báculo de Sneak Bite y hacer las cincuenta copias del Rayo Mortal Mejorado para los secuaces de Leika.

-¡Oye, y que hay sobre mi bomba de hidrogeno teledirigida! Te la pedí hace meses.

-Está en asuntos pendientes.

-¿Después del Rayo Mortal de Madame Leika?- pregunta entornando los ojos, suspicaz.

-Ella tiene prioridad. La que le da odiar patológicamente a todos los hombres y llevar un ramo de flores venenoso siempre consigo.

 

Dead Bowie pone cara de circunstancias. Él tampoco se atrevería a molestar a la temible Fury Leika, aunque no lo admitiese. Nadie lo hace.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Bad Horse.- comenta jugueteando con una placa base que había en la mesa, al lado del Doctor. –Si no cumplías con los plazos de entrega de tus inventos, deberás de coger un ayudante.

-No me gusta que toquen _mis inventos_ \- gruñe, arrebatándole el objeto de sus manos –Nadie sabría entender la complejidad de mi trabajo.

Dead Bowie se encoge de hombros.

-Bad Horse no opina lo mismo. Me ordenó que si el prototipo no estaba listo te dijese que escogieras un ayudante en menos de veinticuatro horas o arrastrara tu cuerpo por una llanura atado con tus propias tripas.

 

Ugg. Eso había sido lo suficientemente explícito para hacerle claudicar. ¿Pero quien tendría la suficiente capacidad para ayudarlo? No conocía a nadie…

 

Un momento. Hubo algo, una vez. Cuando aun tenía el videoblog (esa época que trata arduamente de no recordar) un comentario que le ayudo bastante a mejorar el Trasmutador. Spicer666, cree recordar.

 

Bueno, valía la pena investigarlo.

 

 

**De acuerdo con tus posibilidades.**

 

Dolía como mil demonios. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba. Joder, mañana tendría toda la espalda llena de moretones.

Uno de sus Jackbots le trae una Coca-Cola, pero le duele tanto levantar el brazo hasta su boca que decide tomársela más tarde. Está sentado en su sillón de descanso, donde siempre se hecha pequeños sueños entre trabajo y trabajo.

 

Una vez más, los monjes habían barrido el suelo con él. ¿Hace cuanto que no conseguía un Shen Gong Wu? ¿Meses?

Jack se siente derrotado, agotado. No importa cuanto trabaje, no importa cuanto mejores sus robots o sus armas. Es capaz de crear nanotecnología, láseres y microchips con capacidad de cargarse el sistema de una central nuclear. Y no importa, porque es totalmente inútil para pelear. En la lucha entre el bien y el mal, el lado Xiaolin y el Heylin, él es un simple pelagatos, sin fuerza ni poderes. Un simple humano en un cuento de magia.

 

Y siempre lo será.

 

Hay días en los que desearía desaparecer. Dejar de luchar, de intentar tomar un pedazo de la gloria y del mundo. No sabe si el esfuerzo y el dolor valen la pena. Pero es joven, y desea demostrar al mundo que lo que vale, que triunfará.

 

Jack recuerda la cara de Chase Young, con una expresión casi divertida y nada sorprendida por su derrota. Recuerda las palabras que le ha dedicado las pocas veces que se ha dignado a hablar con él.

-No eres un genio del mal, Spicer. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es la autentica maldad. No puedes alcanzar algo que está fuera del alcance de tu comprensión.

 

Si no fuera por su orgullo, por el deseo de que lo reconozcan, Jack hubiera abandonado hace ya mucho. Pero testarudamente, sigue volviendo para ser humillado una y otra vez.

-Joven amo, tiene una llamada- uno de sus Jackbots se acerca con el teléfono inalámbrico en una de sus pinzas metálicas. Jack hace el inmenso y colosal esfuerzo de estirar el brazo y cogerlo.

-Soy Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal. ¿Quién es?

 

Tres hombres se ponen a cantar a la vez con música muy parecida a la de las películas del Oeste.

 

 

**Caja de sorpresas.**

 

Nunca jamás ha pensado que podría encontrar algo así. Es sólo un crío, un niño de diecisiete años. Pero entiende las teorías sobre la ionización protónica, a realizar cálculos trigométricos para el balance de un rayo desintegrador y a montar una placa base con los ojos cerrados.

 

Es un genio.

Es perfecto para el puesto.

 

Jack Spicer era un diamante en bruto de la robótica. Junto a él, podría desarrollar todos sus proyectos. Y quien sabe el potencial de sus propios inventos. Armas, informática, vehículos.... Las opciones eran prácticamente ilimitables.

Aunque debe de enseñarle un poco sobre seguridad. Rastrear su IP desde el comentario que dejó en su abandonado videoblog ha sido increíblemente fácil.

-Pareces ilusionado con el chaval, Doc- comenta Moist cuando se lo está explicando todo por teléfono.

 

Se asusta un poco al darse cuenta de que es verdad.

No se ilusionaba desde esa época, años atrás.

 

 

**Abandona ese camino.**

 

Jack conocía la ELE. Todos los que se dedicaban a cualquier acto delictivo, ya fuera desde una simple estafa a tráfico masivo de armas conocía la ELE.

 

También conocía al Dr. Horrible mucho antes de que se hiciera famoso con todo ese asunto del Capitán Hammer y su novia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Polly? Recuerda haberse quedado muy impresionado. Había entrado en el videoblog de ese tío, que proclamaba que gobernaría el mundo desde el sótano de su casa con un montón de buenos inventos realizados con materiales de segunda.

Y fue el único lugar en toda la web que explicaba de forma decente las leyes de la termodinámica aplicada a la robótica. Él, que estaba aun entrando al mundo de los inventores, veía como una buena fuente de información los ensayos del Doctor. Un interesante aprendizaje vicario.

 

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ingresó a la Liga. Y por un asesinato, nada más y nada menos. Aunque fue decepcionante que cerrara su página después de eso, pero comprensible. Demasiado peligroso.

 

Y ahora está ahí, sentado en su sillón. En medio de su guarida.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le pregunta, receloso. No cree que haya hecho nada que merezca la atención de la liga. Hacía tiempo que no necesitaba robar fondos a los maleantes y capos de diferentes lugares para cubrirse sus gastos.

El Doctor se quita sus gafas protectoras, tan parecidas a las suyas propias. Tiene profundas y marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, como si no durmiera en días.

-Quiero contratarte. Que trabajes para mí.

 

Jack se ríe.

-No trabajo para nadie. Tengo mis propios asuntos que atender.

-¿Y que es lo que tienes que hacer más importante que conquistar el mundo?

 

La pregunta suena inquisitiva, retadora. Jack siente un fuego avivarse en su interior, un reto lanzado de forma velada. Le explica su pelea por los Shen Gong Wu, la lucha entre el lado Heylin y el Xiaolin. Sus intentos por ser alguien en ese mundo. El hombre le escucha en silencio. Cuando Jack termina de hablar, sonríe con cinismo.

-Estás muy equivocado, Jack. Así no conseguirás ser malvado ni conquistar el mundo. ¿Magia? ¿Heylin? Eso son aspectos irracionales que no tiene cabida en la ciencia.

-Yo lo _he visto_. He visto el autentico mal…

-Eso no es el autentico mal- le corta, serio. Su cara parece tallada en mármol. –Las guerras, el hambre, la prostitución. Gente vendiéndose por las esquinas, el tráfico de drogas en los colegios, el negocio de las armas en las guerrillas. Lo que hacen esos… monjes y esos bichos sobrenaturales no puede considerarse maldad.

-¡Chase Young ha sido siempre el mejor malvado de…!

-Chase Young es un guerrero que se basa en el _honor_. Cumple sus promesas, perdona la vida de sus enemigos. Viven idílicamente, Jack. Creen que en ellos pesa el balance entre el bien y entre el mal del mundo y no se dan cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué realidad?

-Oh, vamos, Jack. La realidad es que le mundo hace ya mucho tiempo que cayó en la maldad. El mundo está loco y no hay ni justos ni pecadores. Simplemente, estamos los que luchamos por el poder y ganamos. Y los que luchan y pierden. Los fuertes y los débiles

 

El Dr. Horrible lo agarra por los hombros y Jack lo ve en sus ojos. Todo lo que fue y lo que será. La inocencia y el odio. Lo justo devorado por la maldad.

Puede verse a si mismo también en esos ojos. Esos trasparentes ojos azules.

Se siente comprendido, por primera vez en su vida

-Ven conmigo, Jack. Lucha por conseguir tu poder. Abandona ese camino de supersticiones y entra al mundo real.

 

Y Jack Spicer acepta.

 

 

**Plan: Utopía.**

 

Van a conquistar el mundo. Todos ellos van a hacerlo. Es una lucha contrarreloj para ver quien lo va a conseguir primero.

 

Esa es la realidad, esa es la única verdad. Jack se siente renacido. Sabe moverse en este mundo de ciencia, de causa-efecto. Dolor, violencia, miedo. La piedra angular del poder.

 

El Doctor le ha dicho su nombre. Se llama Billy. Es un nombre mundano, sencillo. Es divertido, verlo imponente y seguro en un momento, frustrado y torpe en el otro. Sus inventos son geniales, increíbles. Y lo mejor de todo, son _mejorables_. Hay tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que planear. Tantos secuaces a los que armar, tantos bancos por robar. Tambalear el sistema, abrir las puertas y ver quien consigue el mayor botín primero.

 

Van a conquistar el mundo.

Y luego lo remodelarán como ellos quieran.

 

**Nadie puede parar esto ahora.**

 

A la tercera semana de estar trabajando en el laboratorio del Doctor, Chase Young apareció. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una programación base con números binarios, por lo que no se percataron de su presencia hasta muy tarde.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a ser el secuaz de alguien, Spicer?- pregunta. Una de sus elegantes y largas cejas enarcada con una interrogación.

-¡¿Co-cómo demonios has entrado aquí?!

 

Chase se mueve como un tigre. Avanza un par de pasos.

Entonces la alarma de seguridad se activa y un disparo acaba donde segundos antes estaba su pie.

-Jack es mi ayudante- responde Billy. –Y yo que tú no seguiría avanzando, hay más de cien láseres instalados en todos los posibles ángulos y programados para atacar cualquier tipo de ADN que yo no haya instalado en su memoria.

 

Chase mira al hombre por primera vez. Es una mirada escrutadora, evaluadora. Refleja desprecio y desdén.

Sin hablarle, vuelve su vista hacía el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Spicer? Has abandonado tú hogar.

-¿Me has espiado?

-Me gusta tener controlados a todos mis posibles enemigos.

 

A Jack el comentario podría haberle llenado de orgullo. ¡El omnipotente Chase Young lo consideraba un potencial enemigo! Eso en el mundo de los crímenes era un halago monumental.

No entiende porqué sólo ha logrado irritarle.

-No te preocupes por mí, he abandonado la búsqueda de Wus. He encontrado otro trabajo

-¿Y que pretendéis?

 

Jack sonríe, pretencioso. A Chase le parece algo más mayor de golpe.

-Vamos a conquistar el mundo.

 

Chase va a hacer algún comentario déspota y cruel, pero nota la seriedad en las palabras del imberbe y el respaldo del tal Doctor. Un respaldo fuerte, el que te hace tener un laboratorio más seguro que una cárcel de máxima seguridad, sin un solo hueco en su defensa.

Chase decide ponerse serio también.

-No os lo voy a permitir

Jack se sorprende. Grandes ojos rojos abiertos con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

Chase lo mira, mira al Dr. Horrible y sonríe misteriosamente.

-No me gusta la competencia.

 

 

**Reporte de daños.**

 

Después de tres meses trabajando juntos, Jack empieza a comprender más a Billy. Es, como él, un genio y un torpe a partes iguales. Suele electrocutarse sin darse cuenta al tocar algo con las manos sudadas. Antes de la tercera taza de café es incapaz de ensamblar ningún artefacto sin que este explote. Le tiene pánico a Bad Horse y, si puede, se comunica siempre con él a través del coro.

 

También parece que llevara mucho sufrimiento en su interior. Como una pesada losa, que arrastra sobre sus hombros. Se le nota en cosas simples, como poner la lavadora y observarla dar vueltas con una mirada triste. Como quedarse mirando por la ventana sin parar, esperando ver algo que no está ahí. A veces, cuando está ante un problema al que no encuentra solución, se dice a si mimo “Vamos, Billy, colega” y luego pone cara de espanto, como un beato después de haber blasfemando.

 

De todas formas, Jack nunca pregunta que le sucede. No lo necesita para trabajar con Billy.

 

Uno de sus Jackbots le trae el informe de daños del fracaso del primer experimento del prototipo. Son mucho menos de los que se calcularon.

Billy se ha quedado dormido ante la pantalla. Jack ordena que nadie le despierte. El puede encargarse perfectamente de pasar los nuevos datos al ordenador.

 

Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos. Jack piensa en su familia disfuncional, de la que nunca habla y nunca lo hará, y respeta eso.

Pero sabe que algo está roto dentro de él.

 

 

**Una enfermedad fatal.**

El alcohol es el peor de todos los males.

Lo han celebrado por todo lo alto, en el laboratorio. Por fin, tras meses de trabajo, su primer invento conjunto está listo para salir a la luz. El Teletrasportador de Materia Orgánica.

 

Fue Jack el que propone beber para realizar un brindis. Fue Billy el que cae borracho a la segunda cerveza. Las cuatro siguientes complicaron aun más la situación.

 

Lo arrastra como puede hasta un amplio y cómodo sofá que utilizan para echarse siestas mientras trabajan. Le quita las botas y le arropa con una gruesa manta.

Billy de repente abre los ojos y le sujeta la muñeca.

-¿Penny?- pregunta. Es incapaz de ver, con tanta neblina ante sus ojos. Sabe que hay piel blanca, que parece suave. Ve pelo rojo, como la sangre, cayendo en mechones lacios.

-No, no, amigo. Hora de acostarse.

-Lo siento, Penny. Lo siento tanto- solloza, acariciando la cara de Jack. Este no puede entender porque esa expresión de remordimiento. El dolor que tan bien ha estado ocultando, ahora se refleja tanto en sus ojos que casi se hace palpable. –Penny, perdóname.

-¿Quién es Penny?

El nombre se le hace terriblemente familiar. Billy sonríe, sin escuchar. No lo reconoce aun.

-Me encanta tu pelo- susurra, mientras pasa la punta de los dedos por su cabello. Parece que llevaba años deseando decir esas palabras.

Entonces se incorpora torpemente, sujetando aun su mejilla, y le besa. Es un beso suave, dulce y lento, con los labios entreabiertos.

Sabe a extrema tristeza, desde el fondo del alma.

 

Billy cae dormido instantes después. Jack lo relaciona todo. Se acuerda del nombre de la chica, recuerda su cara en los periódicos. Suma dos y dos. Algo muy parecido a la compasión, pero menos patético, se le instala en el pecho al ver al hombre ahí, pareciendo tan débil e indefenso.

 

Lo vuelve a arropar. Le acaricia la rubia cabeza antes de irse.

 

Nunca le cuenta nada de lo ocurrido

 

 

**Transmisión de emergencia de malas noticias.**

 

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, grandísimo inútil?!- la voz aguda y delicada de Fury Leika resuena por los comunicadores. De fondo, se escucha ruido de disparos y sirenas de policía. -¡Todo ha salido mal!

-Leika, informa de la situación- pide Tie Die por el micrófono. En la sala central de la Liga reina el más absoluto caos. Jack y el Dr. Horrible trabajan a destajo sobre tres ordenadores, recibiendo información vía satélite del lugar. La imagen es bastante penosa porque muchos de los dispositivos están, simplemente, fundidos.

 

Y no saben por qué.

-¡Leika, informa!- le apremia Snake Bite.

-Las armas que el inútil nos preparó se han _fundido_.- gruñe llena de ira.  La mitad de nuestro equipo ahora es metal líquido y plástico.

-¡Pero es imposible!- exclama Jack, histérico. Su primera misión oficial con sus inventos y sale mal. Habían mandado al grupo de Leika hasta el interior de la sala del tesoro del Gobierno con el nuevo Teletrasportador Orgánico y un buen equipamiento de Rayos Mortales Mejorados. Y de repente, las alarmas saltan (a pesar de que estaba seguro de que las había _desconectado_ ), las armas se inutilizan y el Teletrasportador no funciona. Los cinco hombres y la mujer estaban saliendo del atolladero como podían.

-Leika, ¿se sobrecalentaron los Rayos?- preguntó Billy, nervioso

-No- contesta. Se escucha un ruido parecido a la metralla y un montón de gritos. Seguramente la mujer había lanzado un puñado de su arroz explosivo. –Simplemente, se deshicieron en nuestras manos.

-Eso _no puede_ ser. El metal no se funde sin calor, Leika.

 

Jack tiene un presentimiento. Uno realmente malo.

-¿Has visto algo antes de que todo pasara?

-No, no vi nada. Sólo escuché graznar a un cuervo…

-Chase Young- susurra enfadado. ¿Qué otra explicación había? _Magia_.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunta Fake Thomas Jefferson.

-Nos han boicoteado.

-Leika, debes retirarte inmediatamente- le dice Professor Normal. –Dead Bowie irá a respaldaros.

La mujer chasquea la lengua con irritación.

Y cierra la transmisión.

 

 

**Aceptamos el reto.**

 

-Todo ha salido mal- lloriquea Jack, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –El jefe va a matarnos.

Fury Leika y los suyos habían logrado escapar, pero la perdida de material y la infructuosidad del operativo había supuesto una grave molestia. Y eso sin pensar en el ridículo tan grande que haría la Evil League of Evil en todas las noticias del mundo. No habían fracasado en un golpe desde… ¡nunca!

 

Billy se cruza de brazos. Está mortalmente serio, pero de repente una maligna y ligera sonrisa de medio lado asoma en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, podremos solucionarlo. Yo me encargaré de explicárselo todo a Bad Horse.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Nos han desafiado, Jack. Devolveremos el golpe.

 

Jack se levanta de golpe, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡Es Chase Young, el guerrero más poderoso del mundo! Es una locura.

-Nadie es el guerrero más poderoso del mundo, Jack- ríe Billy. En su cabeza, un escenario está formándose y le parece terriblemente divertido. -¿No te gustaría comprobar que puede más, la ciencia o la magia?

-Sí, pero…

-¿No quieres demostrar lo que realmente tienes dentro, Jack? ¿Demostrar de lo que eres capaz?

 

Jack va a hablar, pero todas las humillaciones, todas las derrotas, hacen que algo en su interior se remueva, oscuro y pegajoso. Desea devolver el golpe. Desea mirar por encima del hombro en lugar de que lo miren a él.

-Sí- contesta con sinceridad, sin que el miedo lo condicione por primera vez en su vida. –Lo quiero.

 

Y, al igual que el Dr. Horrible, él también sonríe de medio lado, sutil y malignamente.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> No soy la mayor fan de los crossover, pero desde que vi Dr. Horrible se me ocurrió que Billy y Jack podrían ser muy afines. El momento en que vi este reto la idea no me dejó y acabé muy orgullosa de como me quedó. Y aunque dejo el final abierto, no niego que algún día haga una segunda parte. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
